memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
To the Death (episode)
Following a hit and run attack on Deep Space 9 by a band of rogue Jem'Hadar, Sisko and his crew are joined by the Dominion on a mission to locate the rebels who have discovered another Iconian Gateway. Summary Teaser :"Captain's log, stardate 49904.2. After driving away Breen privateers from the Bajoran colony of Free Haven we are returning to Deep Space 9." Dax and Chief O'Brien are sitting in the mess-hall aboard the discussing Molly's habit of coming to sleep in bed with her parents as Dr. Bashir gets a drink and approaches. Unknowingly, Bashir sits in Commander Worf's favorite chair, and when advised to choose a different seat by Dax and O'Brien, chooses to remain in the chair. Worf then enters the mess-hall, gets an extra-large prune juice from the replicator and walks towards his favorite chair. Bashir quickly stands up and gives the chair to the commander, but then all senior staff are called to bridge by Captain Sisko, where they find out that Deep Space 9 has been attacked. The scene changes to the attacked portion of DS9 where Quark is looking for his brother Rom, and finds out that he is fine and working with the damage control teams by Kira Nerys. Odo then gives Kira a preliminary report of stolen items, and we learn that a Jem'Hadar strike team had beamed in from a civilian transport set off a bomb in Upper Pylon 3, and stole items from science labs. The Jem'Hadar had left only 45 minutes ago so Sisko decides to go and follow their ion trails through the worm-hole with the Defiant. Act One The Jem'Hadar had used a Magneton pulse to hide their trail, and the Defiant stumbles upon a badly damaged Jem'Hadar attack ship. Sisko has the hurt Jem'Hadar transported aboard the Defiant without their weapons. The Vorta Weyoun is among the transported Jem'Hadar, says that his ship was attacked by Jem'Hadar also, and wishes to speak privately with Captain Sisko. He offers to make the Captain absolute ruler of the Federation, and when his offer is denied, he says that he's only trying to make a bridge between the Dominion and the Federation. He then offers to help Sisko find the Jem'Hadar that attacked DS9, but requests his help in killing them since they are rebels. He tells the Captain that rebels are trying to repair a Iconian gateway and use it for themselves, which would allow them and other Jem'Hadar that join them to take over the Dominion in less than a year. After considering the power of an Iconian gateway Sisko agrees to help Weyoun destroy it and the rebel Jem'Hadar. Act Two The scene begins by the crew expressing their disagreements with the captain's decision. The captain informs the crew about a joint debriefing between the Jem'Hadar and Defiant crew to discuss their plans on destroying the gateway. The crew finds out that there is about 150 rebel Jem'Hadar, that they are unable to attack the planet itself from space, and that they will have to beam onto the planet and take care of the rebel Jem'Hadar by hand. During the debriefing, tension rises between Worf and a Jem'Hadar soldier. Act Three The crew of the Defiant and the Jem'Hadar are doing training drills. Meanwhile, in a turbolift the leader Jem'Hadar tells Weyoun that the Jem'Hadar know the secrets Weyoun has hid from them, that they are loyal to the Founders, and that they will make sure the rebels die. Act Four Dax is annoyed that a Jem'Hadar has been staring at her for two hours, trying to learn her behavior because she is on his battle squad. While talking to the Jem'Hadar, Dax discovers that the Jem'Hadar do not sleep, eat, there are no Jem'Hadar women, and that a Jem'Hadar is considered an honored elder if he reaches twenty. Later on in the mess hall, the Jem'Hadar bring a container of white to Weyoun and ask for some to be distributed, which Weyoun does. The Jem'Hadar confront the table of Dax, O'Brien, Worf, and Odo, and one of them threatens O'Brien. Worf starts attacking the Jem'Hadar soldier and a brawl starts; Sisko then breaks apart the brawl, and the Jem'Hadar leader kills the soldier who started the fight and clashed with Worf earlier. The Jem'Hadar leader tells Sisko to hurry up and kill Worf, but Sisko confines Worf to his quarters while not on duty for the remaining of the mission. The Jem'Hadar leader then tells Sisko that he is weak, that Sisko should have died in the place of the Jem'Hadar soldier, and that when the mission is over, he will make sure that he does. Act Five Weyoun confronts Odo in a hall and tells him that his people still love him, and that they want him back. Odo says that he does not love them back, and that he does not want to return. Later on, O'Brien gives a good-bye message for Keiko to Dax, just in case if he dies. O'Brien states that this is his eleventh "just in case" message for Keiko since they've been married, while Dax attempts to comfort him she tells O'Brien that she made one for her mother also. Before going to his quarters as ordered, Worf approaches Sisko to warn him to stay on the ship during the battle, and when Sisko chooses not to, Worf tells the captain to be watchful. Act Six As the Defiant is approaching the planet with the gateway, O'Brien hands out phasers to the crew and the Jem'Hadar. The weapons are set to stun and the Jem'Hadar quickly set all their weapons to maximum power. When the team gets on the planet, they find out that the gateway is not allowing their weapons to fire, and they are surprise attacked by the rebel Jem'Hadar. Two Starfleet officers are killed, and the rest of the team fights with the rebels hand to hand. While the Jem'Hadar and the Starfleet officers are fighting the men in front, Dax, Worf, a Starfleet officer, and three Jem'Hadar soldiers enter the ziggurat and attack the rebel Jem'Hadar inside. Act Seven O'Brien tells Sisko that the explosives they brought will work even with the gateway's interference, and enters the gateway room alongside two Jem'Hadar to set up the bomb. The leader Jem'Hadar is being attacked by a de-cloaking Jem'Hadar, and Sisko risks his life saving him making the Jem'Hadar re-consider his threat to kill the captain. They all exit the room and the ziggurat. Weyoun beams down after the explosion, and is shot by the leader Jem'Hadar for questioning the Jem'Hadar's loyalty. The Jem'Hadar then decide to stay on the planet to hunt and kill the remaining rebels, while the Starfleet officers beam aboard the Defiant and return to Deep Space 9. Memorable Quotes "I am Chief Miles Edward O'Brien. I'm very much alive and I intend to stay that way." "Amen." : - O'Brien, to the Federation attack group after the Jem'Hadar war cry is first heard, and Sisko "It is as you said. The Klingon will to fight pales in comparison to our own." "Yes. He has the look of a warrior, but the heart of a coward." : - The Jem'Hadar, speaking among themselves before the battle "Am I really that interesting? You've been standing there staring at me for the last two hours." "You are part of my combat team. I must learn to understand your behaviour. Anticipate your actions." "There must be something you'd rather do. Maybe get some sleep?" "We don't sleep." "How 'bout getting something to eat?" "The white is the only thing we need." "Don't sleep. Don't eat. What do you do for relaxation?" "Relaxation would only make us weak." "You people are no fun at all! Glad I'm not a Jem'Hadar woman..." "There are no Jem'Hadar women." "So what do you do... lay eggs?" "Jem'Hadar are bred in birthing chambers. We are able to fight within three days of our emergence." "Lucky you... so let me get this straight: No sleep. No food. No women. No wonder you're so angry. After thirty or forty years of that I'd be angry too." "No Jem'Hadar has ever lived thirty years." "How old are you?" "I am eight." "I would have guessed at least fifteen." "Few Jem'Hadar live that long. If we reach twenty, we are considered Honored Elders... how old are you?" "I stopped counting at three hundred." (stunned) "You don't look it." "Thank you." : - Dax and Virak'kara Background Information * This episode featured Iconian gateways, previously featured in an episode of TNG called . * This episode marks the first appearance of Weyoun (Jeffrey Combs) on the series. * Some of the places shown in the Iconian gateways are Starfleet Command, Paris, Earth, and Bajor. * According to the script, when Weyoun "claps" Odo on the shoulder, he infected him with the virus that presents itself in and necessitates his return to the Great Link. The style of filming used in this particular scene, however, does not allow the "clap" to be seen on screen. This means that as of this point Odo is infected with two viruses, one by Starfleet and one by the Founders. One may assume the Starfleet virus was dormant during Odo's return to the Great Link at the end of the season. * Jeffrey Combs (Weyoun) and Brian Thompson (Toman'torax) would later appear in , , and together. They played Commander Shran and Admiral Valdore respectively. * Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) does not appear in this episode. * On Paramount's European DVDs the scene where the First breaks the neck of the Second as a punishment is re-cut. Instead of seeing the actual breaking, an image showing Worf is shown. Links and References Guest Stars *Brian Thompson as Toman'torax *Scott Haven as Virak'kara *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun Special Guest Star *Clarence Williams III as Omet'iklan Uncredited Co-Stars *Scott Leva as Ensign Ramirez *Chester E. Tripp III as a Security lieutenant *Kathleen Demor as a Security Officer References Ahjess; battle drill; birthing chamber; Breen; Chief of Staff; dampening field; Dax, Lela; Dominion; Dominion history; Dominion Intelligence; EPS power stabilizer; Federation President; Field Supervisor; Free Haven; garrison; Honored Elder; Iconia; Iconian; Iconian gateway; ion trail; Jem'Hadar; Jem'Hadar warship; ketracel-white; Klingon; Klingon Empire; magneton pulse; meninges; microfusion initiator; neutronium; O'Brien, Keiko; O'Brien, Molly; photonic amplifier; pediatric medicine; phaser rifle; privateer; prune juice; quantum torpedo; Rom; Romulans; senior staff; transporter protocol 5; Vandros IV; Vandros system |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Die Abtrünnigen es:To the Death nl:To the Death